


Walk through the fire

by Aveola



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adeventure, Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Death, Drama, Horror, Injury, Psychology, Slice of Life, Supernatural - Freeform, Tragic Romance, Zombie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aveola/pseuds/Aveola
Summary: "I was always wondering if it's ever gonna end. And now? Where did we go wrong?"





	

**_"The most powerful weapon on earth is the human soul on fire"_ **

* * *

 

 

Eren didn't look away.

Even if he had wanted to, he couldn't turn away from the view of this wound. _His_ wound. The degree of injury, the bleeding, the importance.

"Levi?" His voice trembled. Grey eyes looked up at him, the pupils slightly dilated. He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't make more than a breath. What was there left to say than the obvious? The dark wooden floor of the narrow hallway in the apartment was soaked in blood.

Eren knelt down beside him.

"Say something." Levi's once strong and clear voice was scratchy, rough and weak and Eren gritted his teeth to suppress the tears, that he must have already seen. "Come on." He nudged him gently with his uninjured arm. "Otherwise you can talk like a waterfall." "I never talk like a waterfall." He sniffed. "But you...." Levi's lips twitched slightly. It had just been 10 minutes that he was bitten and yet already a bluish, pale discoloration showed on his face.

"Finally." Levi tried slightly to stand up and met Eren's eyes with a now seriously stare. "Well, that's it probably. **_Yes_** , Eren! "Only now he realized that he had shaken his head." You know that as well as I do. I was bitten. My road ends here - with you." He grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer towards him. "I know that is tragic and everything. But now you have to listen to me! Are you listening to me?" Eren tried to supress a sream coming up his loungs. Why did this have to happen?! Where the hell did they go wrong? “Eren.” He looked Levi in the eyes, eyes wich – even in face of death- didn't lost their strength. "My roads ends here..... _But not yours._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Got this written a long time ago. Maybe I should continue?


End file.
